Valentines Day
by Jinxgirl
Summary: Five short scenes, Fuffy. Post Chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day, Fuffy Style: Five scenes

Story 1

She was already second guessing herself as she rang the doorbell, her palms actually sweating against the plastic wrapping she had behind her back. She was, in fact, edging towards panic… how had she ever convinced herself that this would be a good idea?

Yeah, so maybe things had been edging towards – well…being a thing, or something like that… so maybe there had been some looks, and some touches, and some fantasies…maybe there had been some dreams… but that didn't mean anything. And even if it did, how did she know that it was the same for HER? This was FAITH… it probably hadn't been anything at all to her, probably Buffy was just seeing things. And besides, just because they weren't trying to kill each other anymore didn't' mean it would be a good thing- or ANY thing, there were no, ZERO things!

Yet…

But god, even without all that… this was Faith! What the hell had made her think that Faith of all people would ever want flowers from her?! RED flowers. Red ROSE flowers. Red rose flowers on Valentine's Day…what the hell was she doing?!

Losing her nerve entirely, Buffy turned abruptly, preparing to leave…but just then, Faith opened the door. Freezing as her eyes darted towards her, taking in Faith's tousled dark hair and cleavage-revealing red tank all too significantly, Buffy knew with a flutter of alarm that she would not escape this.

"Hey B… you look good, all…pink," Faith said in her usual husky tone, but despite the teasing tone, there was definite appreciation in her eyes as she scanned the tight pink dress Buffy had so stupidly put on before leaving. "What's that behind your back?"

She nodded towards Buffy's arm, still positioned in such a way that she couldn't see what she was holding. Yep, there was definitely no escape now… she was going to have to go through with this…

Buffy had had a speech prepared, a casual little comment about how every girl should get flowers on Valentine's Day, and since they were both single she'd decided to get flowers for them. Never mind that she hadn't got flowers for herself, Dawn, or any other single female she knew, only Faith. but her mind blanked, and she just thrust them at her, unable to keep from flushing as she mumbled, "I thought you'd like these maybe, they were on sale…"

As soon as it was out she wanted to slap herself. They were on SALE?! On SALE?! Could she get any stupider?! First off, if Faith didn't already think she was weird, she'd be offended- and second off, they WERE NOT on sale, she had paid fifteen dollars for those!

She couldn't bring herself to look at Faith, petrified at what she would see in her eyes…but when the brunette did not speak, Buffy made herself look, dreading what she would see. Was she angry, offended, freaked out… was she embarrassed, amused?

But to her shock, Faith was staring at the flowers in her hands with incredulity, holding them as carefully as if they were fragile and rare glass… and her eyes were glimmering…

"Damn, B," she said at last, her voice lower and hoarser than normal. "No one ever gave me flowers before…"

She blinked, still cradling the flowers gently, and then cleared her throat, moving her head to indicate the door.

"Why don't you come in…get you a drink or something…"

As Buffy followed her into her apartment, still wrestling between relief and nerves only heightened by Faith's invitation, she watched as Faith got a pitcher and filled it with water, sticking the flowers inside. Maybe she didn't have a vase… maybe Buffy should have got her one…

Faith was turning toward her now, a softness and yet a searching in her eyes… an uncertainty reflected in Buffy's own…

"Thanks, B…that was nice of ya…"

She stood a slight distance from her, looking into her eyes…as Buffy's breath caught, she found herself inching towards her, just a bit…

And then they were kissing, neither sure who had made the first move, and neither caring. And as Buffy's lips met Faith's, all her nerves abruptly slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day, Fuffy Style: Five scenes

Story 2

It took everything in Buffy's willpower not to burst into tears right then and there. As Faith stood before her, searching her eyes and assessing her reaction to her gifts somewhat anxiously, she knew she better not, though… even if they were happy tears, and they definitely would be, Faith might not understand. The younger Slayer was already shifting her weight uneasily, rocking from side to side slightly as she looked away, then back up at her.

The chocolate would have touched her enough as it was. It was a five pound box, unopened… and Buffy knew Faith's weakness for all things derived from cacao beans, knew the immense willpower it must have taken her not to sample the goods. But even more than that was the stuffed animal she had somewhat embarrassedly thrust at her along with the chocolate… a pink pig, an exact replica of Mr. Gordo. She must have gone to so much trouble to get that…

The thought of Faith, awkwardly scouring toy stores and gifts shops to find Buffy a Mr. Gordo replacement, probably snapping at any salesclerk who dared to offer her assistance, was enough to make Buffy grin, even as she continued to hold back tears. God… she really did have the best, most thoughtful valentine ever… even if the said 'valentine' would punch anyone who tried to make any such claim in regard to herself.

"I know it's kinda stupid," Faith was starting to say when Buffy didn't speak right away, her defenses going up immediately even as the hurt in her eyes was obvious. "I probably should have-"

"No…no, baby, I love it…" Buffy cut her off quickly, shaking her head in denial of Faiths' words. She pulled her to her quickly, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. She let her lips graze slowly up Faith's ear, and she whispered with all the sincerity she could muster, "I love you."

Faith shivered slightly, the tension in her body easing… and as Buffy's lips travelled back to hers, she tightened her arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Story 3

Buffy tightened her arms around Faith's shoulders almost protectively from where she was lying with her on their couch as she gazed down at her, a soft smile playing on her lips. Faith continued to sleep, her eyes moving just the tiniest bit beneath her closed lids, her face smooth and unlined. In sleep she looked so much softer to Buffy, young and somewhat vulnerable… and it was for that reason that Buffy loved to watch it, to see that rare side of her.

She'd known perfectly well that Faith would fall asleep, Buffy thought with amusement as she sifted one hand through the other girl's long hair slowly, gently stroking, but being careful not to awaken her. After all, it was _Titantic._ The thing was three hours long, set in Victorian times, a love story that involved only one nude scene- and not of a girl Faith found particularly attractive- and most of it took place on a ship. All a deadly combination in the other Slayer's eyes, one that added up immediately to total Faith boredom.

Faith, of course, had had quite a different sort of movie in mind for post-sex-cuddling-Valentine's-Day-watching. She had tried to sell Buffy on same slasher cupid flick called _Valentine_, even slyly pointing out the hotness of David Boreanaz, the broody-looking main actor in it. But Buffy had been set on watching/falling asleep to her favorite romantic movie with her girl and had shamelessly abused her trademark pout until Faith caved- as of course she had known she would. It never failed, whatever Faith might protest for her ability to resist.

Smiling to herself, Buffy leaned to kiss the top of Faith's head, cupping her cheek briefly before leaning to softly kiss her lips. When Faith sighed aloud slightly but didn't stir, Buffy's heart squeezed, her attention diverted from the screen entirely as she gazed down at the girl lying half on top of her. Clearly there was no competition… in fact, as she'd been watching the movie again, she had found herself growing bored, unable to concentrate on it. What was the point of fantasy romance when she had it right here, for real?

Still… she wasn't going to let Faith in on that thought the next time they decided to watch a movie together…


	4. Chapter 4

Story 4

Faith's eyes widened slightly, and she smiled, slowly at first, then wider as she stood in the doorway for her and Buffy's apartment, looking down at the entrance way floor. Now this was something new…

Faith had gotten Buffy something for Valentine's Day, of course…she'd gone the clichéd girly route of getting flowers and perfume and some sappy card she figured B would gush over. Unoriginal maybe, but B liked that kind of thing, and the sex later would make up for it. But damn…looking at this, and anticipating what lay ahead, it was clear that Buffy was going all out… and Faith, feeling inferior idea-wise or not right now, was definitely not complaining.

There was a line of Hershey kisses and rose petals starting at the doorway, trailing up all the way down the hallway, to what Faith predicted would be their bedroom… and she was dying to see what she'd find inside there…

Swallowing, still carrying her gifts for Buffy, Faith began to follow the wrapped chocolates, already unable to stifle her growing smile, the excitement rising in her rapidly. Her imagination was already running rampant, her mind racing as it attempted to predict exactly what was waiting for her on the other side of the bedroom door.

She'd thought her imagination was good… but nothing was ever as good as the real thing, as she should have well known.

When she opened the door, Buffy was lying in the middle of their bed, their sheets and blankets carefully folded back. The lights were low, candles flickering on their dresser and nightstand, and Buffy had arranged more Hershey kisses carefully into the shape of a heart around the bed.

All this was nice, of course…but it was nothing compared to what was on the bed. Buffy, wearing nothing but chocolate sauce drawn in squiggles and slightly odd-looking hearts over her body and the sheets… Buffy, her eyes hooded, hair tousled, legs spread slightly.

Faith sucked her breath in sharply, almost dropping her own gifts as her eyes looked Buffy up and down rapidly, as if unable to totally convince herself of the blonde's reality. She set her gifts down hurriedly, and her first coherent thought was that Buffy must be pretty damn horny if she for once didn't' care about getting food in the bed…

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Buffy told her throatily, a slow smile spreading across her face, and she beckoned, sending a shiver of lust rolling down Faith's spine.

"Come here…"

Faith didn't need to be asked twice.


	5. Chapter 5

Story 5

Valentine's Day sucks.

That's what I used to think, anyway. Just another day, just like any other of the equally sucky days in February or pretty much any other month. Just those Hallmark and Chanel and Tiffany and Godiva- or more likely, Wal-Mart- people trying to guilt everyone into buying their wife or girlfriend- or girl they're cheating on their wife or girlfriend with, more likely- some shit they probably don't' even want when they don't want to give it to them to show the love that doesn't exist they have for them. Basically trying to get money off saps who don't' have any and trying to pass it off as love and romance. Whatever, like I buy any of that.

Of course I never did any of that. My Valentine's Days were drinking, dancing, and fucking, not always in that exact order. Simple, no strings, get some, get gone. The way it should be- no big thing, no different from any other day. No different from what anyone else wanted- I was just more honest is all, not trying to bullshit myself into believing some fairy tale holiday that was about as realistic and meaningful as the Easter bunny.

But then came B. And like just about everything else, she kinda picked at the whole hating-Valentine's-Day thing until it fell apart. Well, okay, more like she attacked it with a sledgehammer or something, 'cause the whole thinking is basically totally destroyed now.

I mean, I /told/ her I didn't want to do Valentine's Day. I told her how they're just trying to rip you off and yank on guilt strings and all and how it doesn't mean nothing. But then she got all quiet and hurt and funny, asking me if I didn't /love/ her for god's sake, so I had to give in on that. I hate seeing her all upset and insecure like that. I mean, you'd think by now she'd just /know/ I love her and I wouldn't have to tell her all the time, but that's B for you… well, okay, I wouldn't tell her this or anyone else either, but I guess I kinda like when she tells me too. Like, it's just nice to be sure, to hear it so you don't forget, or to know she hasn't forgotten or changed her mind or something…

Okay, so I'm a pussy… shuddup!

Now that I think about it… she probably did all that on purpose, just to make me go along with her. Dammit… suckered again…

Honestly though, can't say I mind.

I didn't know what to get her, so I went with the traditional route of taking her out for dinner and dancing and giving her this necklace that was a pretty wicked cross. I kinda felt weird, like I didn't know if she'd like it, but she got all teary and huggy, so I guess she did. And then she had stuff for ME- and this was totally weird for me, trust me- but it was flowers. She got me roses-ROSES- and candy, these little chocolate hearts, and this card that went on for like a paragraph about how much she loves me… yeah. LOVES me.

Usually that would make me either gag or go running off as fast as I could- if it ever even happened. Which it wouldn't. No way. But with this… with B… I actually wanted to cry. Well I definitely didn't /want/ to but it was touch and go there for a sec. Can you believe that?! Me, FAITH, sitting there with roses and chocolate and this sappy card, and I'm about to cry?!

Totally. Fuckin'. Crazy.

I figured the dinner would be almost painful to get through since it was one of those places with cloth napkins where you actually have to dress up and have good table manners. But actually it wasn't bad at all…and then there came the dancing. We did all the usual moves at first, the fast grinding that comes natural to me, but then there were slow songs too, courtesy of the Big V Day and all I guess. That would usually be my cue to go get a drink, but B wanted me to dance with her…so I did.

It was way awkward like I figured at first. Never did it before, slow dancing, so I didn't know how to lead or follow- it's totally different from my usual mode. But B took one of my hands and put the other around my back, and she kind of held me close to her, turning me around in these slow circles… I could smell her hair, feel her heartbeat, and I gotta admit… I really liked it.

Then there was the sex… and that was just…way more than I can talk about and do justice for. Just gonna say… and this one I have no shame over- only time I ever found anyone who could keep up with me…

All that, that was crazy enough that I wanted it, and that I didn't feel like a total ass the whole time, or like running off… but here's the weirdest thing of all. All that was totally wicked...but it wasn't the best part. Even the sex wasn't the best thing- yeah, I know, drop your mouth in shock. But it really wasn't.

What's best is right now… just laying here with B in my arms, her head against my chest and her arms around me.

I know, you're probably all looking at me like 'who the hell are you and what did you do to Faith?' But I'm serious… I never would have thought it, but this… B's breath on my neck, her hair kinda tickling my arm, her heart like right next to mine… even her bony elbow against my ribs… it's probably the best feeling I've ever had. Usually I hate being still, being all touchy with people… and I NEVER stay after sex. Faith Lehane doesn't do that cuddling lovey-dovey shit, and she doesn't want it.

But you're probably starting to see the general theme here… 'cause with B I do. With B…god, she makes me everything I always said I wasn't, and she makes me not mind. She made me join the cupid crowd, and I like it…

I love her. And if that makes me a pussy well then fuck if being a badass is so great.

End


End file.
